


Похороны пайка

by IncredibleLiar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar
Summary: Все, что думает Леонард МакКой о том, что невосстановившийся после облучения и переливания крови Джим Кирк идёт на похороны Кристофера Пайка.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Похороны пайка

**Author's Note:**

> Идея появилась в ходе написания этого фика https://ficbook.net/readfic/6739520, как флешбек. Но так и не нашлось места, куда это можно было бы гармонично вплести. Не пропадать же добру ;)

С моей точки зрения, похороны — это всегда фарс. Человека больше нет. Ни тело, ни кости, ни прах — ничего из этого уже не оценит старания близких. А они всё ещё с кем-то прощаются, говорят речи, как будто для человека, но его нет. Он мертв. Он больше никогда не услышит всего этого, да и не надо оно ему. Но нет, помпа, всякие пафосные слова — это все нужно только для успокоения совести живущих, не более.

Вот и сейчас. Я ору на Спока в больничном коридоре так, что медперсонал шарахается от нас в стороны. С тем же успехом я могу и на каменную стену поорать! Только у гоблина, в отличие от стены, брови поднимаются и опускаются между редкими вздохами при попытке что-то сказать.  
— Кто впустил этого адмирала к моему пациенту? Джим не может никуда ехать. Какие еще там похороны, речи в его-то состоянии? И плевать я хотел на то, кто там у них умер! Он пролежал две недели на искусственном жизнеобеспечении! Он сам, как оживший труп. Им что, его добить захотелось?! Как врач, как его друг и как здравомыслящий человек, я запрещаю ему во всем этом участвовать. Меня не было полчаса, а тут такие новости! Каким местом, спрашивается, ты за ним присматривал?!  
— Боунс, это похороны Пайка, — сиплый и такой знакомый голос за спиной в один миг обрывает мою тираду.  
Я оборачиваюсь на голос и вижу бледного Джима. Он стоит недалеко от своей палаты и придерживается за стену.

_Черт. И ведь я сам и отвезу его. И сам же обколю стимуляторами, лишь бы он не грохнулся прямо там, на глазах у всей верхушки Флота._

Потерпели бы ещё неделю или сделали бы это раньше! Мне было бы легче отвести Джима на могилу, избавив его от всего этого фарса. Парень бы понял. Так нет же! Сестра Пайка вздумала прилететь в аккурат через сутки после того, как Джим очнулся.  
— Марш в палату! Сейчас же.

***

Джим стоит прямо, ровно, вытянувшись по струнке. Форма на нем висит мешком, складки на кителе и провисшие в плечах рукава выдают сильную потерю в весе.  
 _Я — врач, а не портной. Что было, то и привез._   
Речи до противного длинные. А солнце немилосердно жарит. Трикодер уже вибрировал несколько раз, получая показатели с медицинского браслета, скрытого под рукавом формы Джима. И показатели эти все паршивее. Джим выходит на трибуну. Клянусь Богом, он бледнее моей больничной униформы. С моего места заметно, как от напряжения белеют костяшки пальцев, когда он хватается за трибуну.  
— Кристофер Пайк был не только адмиралом Звездного Флота. Он был тем, кто зажигал в людях огонь веры. Желание найти себя и сделать этот мир лучше, безопаснее и надежнее. Его даром было видеть в людях их сильную сторону… Он не был человеком, который слепо следует правилам, но он свято чтил устав и принципы Звездного Флота. Пайк воспитал не одно поколение достойных офицеров. Мне… мне он стал отцом, которого я никогда не знал.

К концу выступления в голосе Джима слышна едва заметная дрожь. Речь мальчишки короткая, но честная. Фуражка скрывает тени под глазами и покрытое потом лицо. Мне кажется, он упадет, когда сходит с трибуны, но упрямство и железная воля держат его прямо и ровно. Джим возвращается в строй на свое место, становится в ряд прямо передо мной и Споком.  
 _Если они не закончат в ближайшие десять минут, я выведу Джима силой. И он даже упираться не будет в состоянии._  
Трикодер снова возмущенно жужжит в кармане. Но все довольно быстро заканчивается: церемония прощания, залп из оружия. Сестре Пайка вручают флаг и какие-то ордена.  
 _Старшая сестра. И тоже из военных._  
Из-за нее и отложили похороны на сегодняшний день. Присутствующие по очереди бросают горсть земли на гроб Пайка, как и Джим. Линия его плеч тут же становится не такой ровной, словно на них разом наваливается вся тяжесть пережитого, и парень ломается под этим грузом. Я и Спок одновременно оказываемся по обе стороны от него и подстраховываем, подставив плечи. Незаметным, но настойчивым жестом я подталкиваю парня к выходу.  
— Пойдем отсюда, Джим. Нам нужно найти место, где не так адово жарко.  
— Доктор, в холле мемориала будет значительно прохладнее.  
 _Знаю я, что в холле прохладнее. Нам бы зевак поменьше. Чего-чего, а сплетен Джиму сейчас хватает и без полирований пола лицом._  
Но в холле мы все же находим тихий закуток с двумя банкетками и столиком. Джим послушно идет, ведомый нами, и позволяет поддерживать себя.  
— Садись сюда. Давай.  
Джим не издает ни звука и с поддержкой Спока опускается на диванчик.  
— Давай это уберем, вот так — я снимаю с него фуражку и кладу на диван рядом с собой, затем расстегиваю верхние пуговицы парадного кителя, чтобы парню легче дышалось.  
— Вот, попей… — захваченная с собой вода оказывается очень кстати.  
Пульс и давление слишком высокие, температура тоже, но это все от жары. И не так ужасно для его состояния.  
— Не суетись так, Боунс. Я в норме…  
— Черта с два ты в норме, Джим.  
— Правда… Я в порядке… Не волнуйся…  
Джим делает глубокий вдох, встряхивает головой, наверное, хочет разогнать муть перед глазами. Проводит ладонью по волосам, взъерошивая их таким привычным жестом.  
— Пойдем уже? — парень резко поднимается на ноги, и только реакция Спока спасает его от встречи с мраморным полом.  
— А ну живо сел! И только посмей оторвать свою задницу от скамьи, пока врач не разрешит. Ты меня понял? — получается жестче, чем я планировал, и Джим тут же затыкается, прекращая мне перечить. Но поздно, укол в шею он зарабатывает и только тихо шипит. После инъекции он начинает дышать легче, цвет кожи возвращается в норму. Рядом с нами тенью появляется Скотти и призывно машет рукой в сторону выхода.  
— Флаер у черного входа. Можно ехать, — быстро отчитывается Монтгомери.  
— Отлично, Скотти. Ну что, сэр, готовы поднять ваш капитанский зад? — Джим послушно кивает, не замечая то, каким тоном я говорю, и тянется за фуражкой.  
— Боунс… — ему не нравится, что я отбираю фуражку и пихаю ее Споку.  
— Давай, парень, пойдем потихоньку.  
Флаер, правда, припаркован настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно. Мы с Джимом садимся на заднее сидение, а Спок со Скотти — вперед. Монтгомери за рулем. Мы успеваем скрыться раньше, чем зеваки и журналисты это понимают.  
— Боунс, можно не в госпиталь? — едва слышно спрашивает Джим.  
— Можно, если не уснешь, пока мы летим, — парень улыбается, наверное, думая, что это самое простое, что я с него когда-либо требовал. Но уже через пару минут голова Джима соскальзывает мне на плечо, и он засыпает.


End file.
